bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Basara (Fanon Canon)
| headquarters = | leader(s) = | senior member(s) = | other members = | affiliation = | purpose = Training High-Spec Defending | tblColour = #000000 | textColour = #FFFFFF }} Basara (戦想 (ばさら), Basara; Japanese for "Battle Thought"), otherwise known as the "Gotei Branch" (護廷支隊, Gotei Shitai; literally "Court Guard Branch Division"), is a group of from organized by representatives, having formed right around the start of . In other words, it can be considered an organization composed entirely of allies. It serves as a branch division of , which was founded by Captain-Commander , but operates independently of its parent organization. In order to deal with the growing dangers in and to compensate for the severely reduced ranks of the Gotei 13 in the aftermath of , Basara was formed in order to recruit with and train them to defend the material world from all manner of threat. History Ever since the events that followed the defeat of at the hands of , the idea of having high-spec as allies became increasingly more popular among the . There was real value in having them serve as affiliates of the Soul Society so as to make the protection of the human world a far easier task. However, to many of the veteran Captains at the time, especially , it was still a very controversial idea. In particular, Yamamoto personally detested the idea of relying upon humans for missions that are a Shinigami's responsibility, even to the point where he refused restoration of his missing arm by way of because she herself is a human and thus has no business meddling in the affairs of the Shinigami. Despite the gratitude felt toward Ichigo for his help in defeating Aizen, enlisting humans as allies was still something greatly rejected by many. However, in the months that followed, and the eventual death of Yamamoto followed by the succession of as Captain-Commander, the majority of Gotei 13 staff had been eradicated by the . With their forces spread thin and recovery still out of reach, the notion of enlisting high-sped humans once more entered debate. It was argued that not only would forming a task force of humans with supernatural abilities as allies be a benefit for them, but also, given the previous incident involving , it would possibly act as a deterrent toward these very same human beings from attempting aggressive actions toward the Soul Society. Furthermore, the case was supported by the fact that most Shinigami are unfamiliar with the human world, and having humans work on their behalf, even to the point of joint cooperation, would make for a far easier approach toward safeguarding the world of the living. Though it remained in the planning stages for quite some time, up until at least thirteen years after the , with the project name "Gotei Branch" identifying it. This organization was later christened with the official name, Basara. Mission Similar to its parent organization, Basara is devoted to a series of specific duties that make up its mission. * Protection and first-line defense of the human world. * Investigation into spiritual incidents within the human world. * Training and enlisting humans with supernatural abilities. * Monitoring spiritual activity and phenomenon within the human world. Organization Unlike its parent organization, Basara consists of a single division that works toward the singular goal of defending the human world. Because the Gotei 13's ranks were so severely diminished in the aftermath of the war waged by , it became difficult to manage their duties in , much less the material world. It is for this reason that the organization is composed almost entirely of who possess spiritual awareness and subsequent abilities that allow them to fight against threats such as . The entire organization is run by a "Commander-in-Chief" (総司令官, Sōshireikan). Training of prospective Basara members is conducted by the "Vice-Chief" (副長, Fukuchō). While every member of Basara is considered to be of equal ranking and status among one another, save for the Commander-in-Chief and the Vice-Chief, their duties are dependent upon the Commander-in-Chief's assessment of each individual's capabilities and strengths as well as their shortcomings. They determine which cases are best suited to which members and assigns them accordingly. These are eventually sorted together, allowing the Commander-in-Chief to create makeshift teams and assign team leaders based on the information they analyzes. Although these teams are often temporary constructs, meant to satisfy the need to complete a specific task and then will be disbanded, there are some that remain as permanent teams within Basara. These permanent teams usually form on their own, occurring when certain members of the organization become familiar with one another and opt to work together more frequently on future assignments. Known Members Affiliates As an organization that strives to create a bridge between the and the , Basara possesses a number of contacts and affiliations. They can serve the purpose of providing information on circumstances in the world of the living, assisting on certain cases (either helping a specific Basara team or handling a case as an independent contractor), or even establish relations with another organization. All direct affiliates with the organization usually go through the division staff channels. Insignia Given that Basara is an organization directly tied to the , they possess an insignia of their own placed within a black rhombus. It seems to resemble that of a five-leaf clover placed within the center of a standard flower with five petals surrounding it. According to Kyōraku, the clover holds great meaning that is associated with each of its leaves. Behind the Scenes The term, "Basara" (ばさら), is used in Japanese aesthetics associated with the challenge of traditional ideals during the Muromachi period. It is meant to represent the challenging of previously maintained traditions. During the command of , it was considered improbable that the would ever seek the assistance of a in their own private affairs; much less the help of a . However, the involvement of led to a historical change in Soul Society's otherwise unyielding perspectives. As the successor to Yamamoto, chose to embrace the benefit of having High-Spec Humans and capable warriors from serve as allies to the . This article is designated for the Basara group that is present in the events of Bleach: The Coven War, as part of the site's Fanon Canon project. The original concept, Basara, was written by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou and is separate from this rendition.